


Cinderella

by BecaAMM



Series: Who is in Control [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mutant Reader, Parent Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: In a talk, you tell Tony about how you needed to take care of your alcoholic father and couldn’t remember him reading you any bedtime story.He decides you need to know how it feels to be taken care of.





	

Tony watched as Y/N read a book, completely focused on its words and pages.

They’ve been together for a month and a half, and he was still learning a lot about her. Her favorite color was Y/F/C and her least favorite color was Y/L/F/C. Her favorite season was spring – because it wasn’t too warm nor too cold –, and least favorite was summer, because she always ended up getting sunburnt. She didn’t have a favorite food yet, because she loved food in general, and she ate like a frigging _bodybuilder_.

Also, she had a huge dictionary of curse words she had learned on the streets, but never used. (Thank God, because he didn’t know what he’d do if she did.)

Y/N had no idea what she wanted to do in the future, so she was interested on **everything** he would show her. Of course, Tony was always showing her something about engineering, but he was trying not to put pressure on in that department. He didn’t want to make her feel like he had high expectations for her future, but wanted the girl to feel free to do whatever she wanted to.

Her powers were a thing he had to learn how to deal with during in their first week. When Y/N had a particular bad nightmare – she had nightmares often, but didn’t tell him –, she could turn her room upside down in a blink of an eye. Once he had woken up to the sound of her windows and closet door slamming several times, only to find all of her books spread on the floor as well as some pieces of furniture and decorations in the wrong places.

 – What are you reading? – He finally asked.

Y/N looked up.

– To Kill a Mockingbird.

He frowned.

– Don’t you think you’re too young for this book?

She shook her head and he sighed.

– Well, at least you’re not reading Game of Thrones.

– Only when I turn 16. – She rolled her eyes.

– Exactly.

The book had a lot of sex and death scenes. It was quite interesting, but that’s something that Tony thought she wasn’t ready for yet.

He sat by her side and she smiled shyly.

– How are your classes going?

– Good. – She nodded.

He looked at the clock. It was getting late.

– Bedtime, dear. – He touched her shoulder. – Come on, let’s brush your teeth.

She went to the bathroom with him trailing behind her. Tony was very strict with things like bedtime and her everyday activities and it always made Y/N feel good. It meant he cared and wanted her to be good and organized.

– I’m curious, what’s your favorite bedtime story? – He asked while she washed her face and braded her Y/H/C hair.

– None of them. – She blushed.

He rolled his eyes.

– Come on, every kid has a favorite bedtime story. I loved that one with the ducks… I just don’t remember it, but I loved it. Which one did you ask for more than the others when your father put you to bed?

The teen looked at her feet, seeming ashamed.  

– My dad didn’t put me to bed. – She bit her lip. – I usually did and stood by his side so he wouldn’t… You know. Choke if he vomited while he slept.

He was surprised. He knew Y/N’s deceased father, Alec, was an alcoholic, but didn’t know **she** was the one taking care of him.

– What about your mother?

– She didn’t have time for those kind of things.

Tony frowned.

– I think it’s time for you to find out what your favorite bedtime story is.

The young girl blushed and made a face, but he didn’t care.

– Come on. – He grabbed his phone. – Time for a bedtime story.

Y/N didn’t protest and laid on her bed, as Tony pulled the blankets and turned on the air conditioner before sitting down at her feet.

Was he uncomfortable?

Very.

– Okay. – He took a big breath, opening the story he had just found online. – Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Cinderella.

Out of the corner of his eye he looked at Y/N, who was staring at him shyly, but with her Y/E/C big and filled of interest.

– She lived with her wicked stepmother and two stepsisters, who treated Cinderella very badly. – He continued. – One day, they were invited for a grand ball in the king’s palace…

(…)

– And together they lived happily ever after. – Tony finished.

When he turned to see his _daughter_ , she was sound asleep and he smiled.

– Good night, love. – He whispered, standing up and leaving the room, leaving the door slightly open.

He would read her every single bedtime story until she found her favorite one, and then read it every time she asked to him. He would teach her how it felt to be the one taken care of.


End file.
